


Nosedive

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bondage, Cheating, Dark Past, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Reminiscing, Warning you now it's going to have a bad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: Ash and Eiji live a decent life together in New York City.As much as he tolerated the peace, Ash eventually began to feel emotionally constrained.One night, after a dispute between the two, an infuriated Ash leaves and takes out his anger at a shooting range owned by a foreboding man, Mr Eduardo Foxx.Foxx amused by Ash’s ferocity, encourages the boy to visit often to let out his aggression. When Ash takes him up on the offer, it all went downhill from there.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Eduardo L. Fox/Ash Lynx, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Not-Asheiji Bang 2019





	Nosedive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the Not-Asheiji Bang.  
> I will upload further chapters soon!  
> There is no art in this chapter but future chapters will!
> 
> Anyways, please read the tags. Acknowledge them closely and remember that you consented to read this of your own volition.  
> Thank you and enjoy.

Ash woke up to the alarm ringing in his ears.

He tried to ignore it for a moment or so before the bothered mumbles of Eiji beside him got him to reconsider.

Ash yawned.

_Another day huh?_

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. Slits of light pierced through the curtains, illuminating the dim room. The faint scent of snow, as well as the freezing air that crept into room, caused his body to shiver. He let out a sigh, which was followed by a cloud.

The ringing continued.

Stroking his temples, Ash tried to reach for his phone to snooze the noise, but instead, the device slipped his fingers.

_Fuck._

His fingers were frozen from the cold of the room. As the ringing continued on and on, Eiji began to stir even more annoyedly.

**_RING! RING! RING!_ **

_Ugh…what else…?_

Right on cue, their door began to shake with the paws of a certain dog begging for the presence of his owners. A whimper, a scratch and the sound of a sniff. It was routine by now.

**_WOOF! WOOF WOOF!_ **

Bells of alarm as well as barking outside their bedroom door; had Ash close to losing it.

Phone.

He needed his phone. His fingers reached from the blankets and felt for the cool surface, now ignoring the other objects on the bedside table.

He clutched it at last.

With an exasperated sigh, he finally pressed the snooze button before registering the clutter of several objects hitting the floor.

_Shit._

After dropping the phone back onto the bedside table, he looked down and squinted down the floor.

 _Ah he did it again_.

He had knocked down the photo frames as he did every morning when picking up his phone.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that morning, he picked up his phone again and glared at the bright numbers.

**7:05AM, Monday.**

_Where did the weekend go?_

His thoughts were then thwarted by the impatient barking and scratching that still continued outside the door.

Having enough, Ash whispered loudly, “Shhhh….!”, and immediately, Buddy stopped for a moment, before footsteps thumped away from the door.

When he heard the pup move away from the door, Ash let out a sigh of relief. He turned to look at Eiji. His boyfriend seemed half awake, but now was back into the comforting confines of sleep as he cocooned himself into their shared blanket. A content smile on his adorable face.

 _Such a puppy_ , Ash thought with adoration now filling his cold tired body. The guy could always lift any bad mood he was in. That was the magic of living with him...even if it slightly felt too sweet.

 _He’s so adorable_ , Ash thought, but that didn’t stop the jealousy from seeping into his veins. He wanted to sleep as well as that.

WOOF! WOOF!

The barking started again, only it felt further from the door and echoed into their kitchen. Buddy whimpered and played with his food bowl. He was hungry.

Ash massaged his temples again.

_Breakfast time for the King._

Buddy had been their dog since they moved into the apartment a year ago. He was a large bundle of golden chaos for them. Their walks in the park, their multiple Frisbee, ball and stick catches with him had been some of the greatest times of their lives.

Well…most of the time, he was like that.

Recently, Buddy had been lonesome since the winter came. He began displaying symptoms of sickness and gloom as the season came. It became so bad that Eiji banned him from playing outside on recommendation from the veterinarian.

Ash argued with this assessment saying Buddy had been fine last winter but Eiji’s anger is something out of the world. Ash knew Buddy and he knew the pup wouldn’t get sick that easily. But he knew that arguing his point would anger Eiji and he _really_ didn’t want a repeat of that petty fight days prior.

Ash sat up, careful to move in a way that didn’t bother his snoozing partner. He ruffled his hair and slapped his cheeks trying to wake his brain up too. After a minute, he stood up and walked in the direction of the shower.

On his way, he passed the fallen frames he knocked over and found himself pausing to look at them. Joyous photos of Eiji and him looking at one another in that nostalgic loving gaze. It was in Izumo – that gorgeous place where both had been surrounded by a peaceful landscape. It was Eiji’s sister that had taken the shot secretly.

He remembered her words on that day.

_“Take care of him okay? Promise us you’ll always be with him and make him happy. America is a big step for him, but he’s doing this for you. So please, make him happy there. Okay?”_

In spite of himself, Ash looked at the photo with a blank gaze. That promise now felt like a chain on his soul. He had a life before Eiji, but he gave it all up just to be with him. He truly believed he’d be enough for him all his life, that he’d need nothing else. That his easy-going smile and reassuring aura would be all he needed in this world.

Now, as horrible as he sounded, he was becoming used to Eiji. Too much used to him.

It had been 5 years since then.

_Jesus it’s been so long…_

He gazed at the photo once more, as if desperate to feel similar emotions of love as he portrayed in the beautiful moment frozen in time…But all he felt was small warmth.

_I’m pathetic._

He saw a crack on one of the frames after much observation. It was evidence of his accidents in knocking them over in pursuit of his phone. Accidents he would never let happen to such beautiful memories. But now…

…. _I’ll pick it up later._

He closed the door and made way for the shower at last.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ash gripped the bathroom sink as he stared hard into the mirror. The droplets in his hair plinked.

He looked so….dead.

His formerly vibrant gold hair seemed like a bland yellow that reminded him of dried grass burning under the harsh summer sun, his skin a corpselike white and his eyes a sickly green that reminded him of swamp water. His past sensuous body and gorgeous looks he’d often be complimented on had become… _this_.

Even his nipples had turned a dull pink.

At just the young age of 20, he already looked this way, and his 21st birthday was just over the horizon.

Fuck.

Why would he be caring of his looks now? In his youth, he’d only apply the necessities of hygiene to his appearance. As long as he combed his hair, applied some deodorant and wore decent enough clothes that protected him from the elements, it was fine.

Oh how wrong he was. He missed that fiery look in his eyes, the toned definition of his body and as much as he loathed it, he missed his looks that would’ve easily snagged him a partner for the night. Not that he cared of having partners, but the idea enticed him….

_No._

He loves Eiji, and he _always_ will.

Their bedroom activity was okay, but sex didn’t have to determine their love. Agape conquered Eros. He loved Eiji completely, not as some one night fuck as many would resort to.

He’d rather die than be far from Eiji.

_Aslan Jade Callenreese, what the fuck happened to you?_

Sighing, he turned his back and slowly felt for the disappearing marks and scars. His fingers tried to trace their fading outlines, his face sullen as he did so. These scars had been from close range fights that he found so terrifying but thrilling nonetheless. Scars from both sides of the law. He had been part of a teen gang after all.

They were less than noticeable now. Time had stolen his scars, and he dearly missed them despite the pain he went through to attain them.

The many times he took painkillers to ease the pain when a fresh wound slashed him. Now, he looked back as such marks longingly. They had become medals to him; medals of a gladiator’s glory in a colosseum that promised thrill and adoration. He’d felt that way during his younger days with his gang.

If only he could live that life one more time.

**….NO. STOP IT ASH.**

But the thoughts continued to throb in his head.

_…I just need breakfast._

With a new flood of regret filling his veins, he left the bathroom with a slam of the door.

* * *

Everything was routine now.

He’d wake up at 7 to shut the alarm, shower the fatigue away and dress up in yesterday’s clothes. Afterwards, he’d feed Buddy - to the pup’s delight. He’d be met with an enthusiastic bark or a lick to the hand.

He’d walk to their kitchen; make a coffee while eating some buttered bread, the coffee a blessing on his soul.

And if he felt like it, he’d turn on the TV and check today’s bullshit in the world.

He loathed watching the television. The over-exaggerated news and fake personas of many people he saw on there. However, in spite of himself, he would always want to check either way. His brained hummed with the information of murder reports, ongoing wars with hidden agendas on both sides and political matters.

His mind had always loved the hum of calculating the moves on politics and world affairs. He had a knack for it, just like he had a knack for commanding over a gang of teens to fuck shit up when the times were right…

He sipped his coffee, trying to ease his thoughts. He turned his attention to the television again.

Watching closely for any news regarding gang activity. He’d seen the arrests and deaths of many of his former friends from turf warfare or police brutality. It soured his mood yes, but he still watched it, wanting to acknowledge and honour their passing.

His mouth drooped.

As much as he’d like to see Alex and the crew again, he knew he couldn’t go back to that life. Not after his promise to stay clean for Eiji as well as giving his word to Charlie.

To retain these promises, he’d stick to a safe routine. A routine that kept him and Eiji safe - and Ash safe from himself.

Now the routine had been ingrained into his psyche, over the years, he’d felt like he was on his last nerve sometimes.

Staying clean wasn’t easy for someone who’d been on the wrong side of society for so long. It had been nurtured within him after he ran away from home at 11 due to his abusive father, he’d been raped and tortured, but eventually, he found strength in himself.

Ash had been a mess with an array of damaging habits and dangerous connections to shady figures in the city area at night. He had friends on both sides of the law; notably his best friend Shorter Wong, a gang leader himself who manages Chinatown as well as the already mentioned Charlie from the police department.

He thinks back on his past often nowadays. The uncertainty and thrill in his veins as he evaded authorities or gambled in dangerous games. He’d made quite the scene as a drunken dancer in some late night bars. Embarrassing yes, but entertaining nonetheless.

But on meeting Eiji there, his life had changed completely. He was but a photographer from Japan seeking enlightenment and inspiration within the boisterous streets of New York City. He had been robbed by one of his gang members before Ash himself intervened and assisted the helpless Japanese man from his gang’s clutches.

Immediately, sparks flew and he found himself captured by the radiance of that absolutely adorable and silly soul. His numerous questions, brave persona and foreign mannerisms had Ash laugh like no tomorrow.

Long story short, during his stay, Eiji had been his friend as well as his shoulder to cry on during troublesome times. Eiji really saved him then. His pure light and comforting energy was like the sun. A sun so warm and forgiving unlike the shitty world he prowled in.

Soon enough they began to date which understandably lead to Ash distancing himself from his gang and former connections…well aside from Shorter and Alex. He helped Eiji with finding a place to stay and recommended galleries that would display his photographs. It was the least he could do.

When it became their 1st anniversary, Eiji struck the question.

“Would you like to come to Japan with me? I’d really like you to meet my parents. They’d love to meet you!”

Ash’s reluctance to the question was immense. But those cute puppy dog eyes won every time.

Soon enough (well, after legally going through the length process of getting a passport), he was on a plane and landing on foreign soil. He took in the sights of the strange new world before he stepped foot into the house that was occupied by Eiji’s curious family.

It was _the_ most awkward experience he’d been through in all his life but his family were kind, which made Ash even more envious of his beloved’s soft upbringing. It was there that his promise to Eiji’s sister was made – where he’d ensure Eiji’s eternal happiness in America.

As selfish as it was to now think that _that_ promise chained him, Ash knew it was more than that. That there was always a bigger picture.

All that mattered to Ash these years had been Eiji and his beautiful smile.

Eiji’s smile and radiant persona had motivated Ash to change himself to be suitable for him and he had truly come so far. He’d wake up early in the mornings, do chores, buy groceries and take Buddy for walks while Eiji would work in Shorter’s family restaurant in Chinatown.

He had recommended Eiji to Shorter and his sister Nadia as a cook and waiter (He was a great cook and was eager to work). Nadia immediately took a liking to Eiji while Shorter also agreed happily.

Ash helped Eiji settle into America and as he thought about it, all he ever thought was _him_.

Now Ash didn’t know what to make of himself when he wasn’t thinking of Eiji 24 hours a day seven days a week.

Of course, he’d come face to face with his old friends who pleaded with him to come back and enjoy forbidden fun once again. As always, he’d refuse them again and again with a firm word of warning as he did so.

Even when not in action on the street, was Ash Lynx feared.

Now as the years passed and life had become a tiresome routine, _the regret hit like a bitch_. Coming clean from a life of danger should’ve been more peaceful and great for Ash….but it didn’t.

Now it was _too_ peaceful; _too_ good to be true.

A whimper interrupted his tumultuous thoughts and reminiscing as he looked down below him.

Buddy sat near his legs, preoccupied with gnawing on the chew toy. He seemed just as sad as he was. He could tell the dog was still angry that they wouldn’t let him out in the winter due to the risk of getting sick. But he couldn’t argue back to Eiji.

He could never win, nor feel angry at him for long. He loved him too much, and he owed Eiji so, so much.

Now the poor dog was in here, trapped and longing for the delights of the outside. He had dropped the chew toy and has now moved to the window, pressing his nose and barking at it. Craving the sweet sensation of freedom in the snow and chasing a squirrel or two.

Ash sighed and walked over to Buddy, sat cross-legged near him and stroked the furry expanse of his back. The dog finally starred back at Ash and returned his sad gaze with his own.

“Sorry boy. You’re going to need to wait till spring okay?” Ash mumbled to the dog. Buddy stared back, whimpered and nuzzled his head to his owner’s hand.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Ash knew how he felt, but didn’t dare to voice it aloud. He knew what he wanted but the violent thoughts swarming in his brain would doom him surely. He knew he was already on delicate ground with Eiji as of late and he needed to do something drastic soon – or he’d lose him.

 **Hold on**. What about _his_ own welfare? He’d been thinking of Eiji for years non-stop.

“What about what _I_ want?” Ash wondered aloud.

….No.

**Stop it.**

He cursed himself, bit his lip and scrunched his eyes shut tight, desperate to crush the intense regret growing in his gut which had been culminating all these years.

He _should_ be happy.

He _should_ be grateful for Eiji’s love and the safe life he lived away from the barbarity of his dark past.

Eiji has been nothing but loving, kind and reasonable with him. How _dare_ he think otherwise?

His thoughts were interrupted by a new news report.

**[AN INCREASE IN GANG RELATED CRIMES AROUND CITY….POLICE ARE INVESTIGATING…SEVERAL DEATHS AND INJURIES…..]**

Worry spiked in his chest.

He hadn’t spoken to Alex in a month. He hoped his old friend was alright.

His eyes glued on the blaring screen desperate and frightful to hear more information that he lost track of his surroundings. He didn’t register the ringing of his phone.

_“…….yeah he’s fine…..”_

During the commercial, Ash heard the faint sound of Eiji’s voice from the bedroom.

_He’s awake…_

When Eiji didn’t come out and instead continued talking did Ash’s curiosity peak. What was he…oh wait.

His phone.

The ringing.

_I snoozed the alarm right…?_

Wait.

Ash stood up and walked to the bedroom.

“He hasn’t found a job yet either….I worry about it Shorter…”

He heard him clearer now. Ash pressed his ear to the door and tried to make out their conversation.”

“Ah really? He could always work here but…he’s never into that sorta service for people as we both know.”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah….Well, at least he’s okay! Hey you know what? He should come by with you before your shift today! I haven’t seen him in days!”

“Don’t you two talk often?”

“Yeah, yeah we do, but he doesn’t come by here as often. Do me and him a favour by bringing him here Eiji? I’ll give you a 50% discount on my sister’s special!”

Ash heard a warm chuckle.

“Geez, you always offer me that discount even when I wanna pay the whole price!”

He heard some more banter before Eiji gave in.

“I’ll get him to come with me Shorter. Besides, he needs a break from here. We’ve had a…..small argument and I don’t think he’s over it.”

Ash froze. He could hear Shorter’s gasp even from far away.

“Wait WHAT?! You two can’t be fighting over something again! I bet it’s petty.”

“You bet it is….I just want to make it all better. Even I feel guilty over it. I love him Shorter but it just gets hard sometimes when we argue.”

“Eiji remember what my sis said about COMMUNICATION. She and Charlie fight often but they settle their differences with some TALKING. …You know what fuck that.”

“Huh?”

“You two need to get your asses here in the afternoon before your shift. Let’s hang out and talk about it together. Kill two birds with one stone. Besides, it’ll be like old times again yeah?”

Eiji smiled.

“Yeah yeah! Awesome idea Shorter! Thanks.”

“Aww, anything for my bro’s cute boyfriend.”

Eiji blushed. “WHAT NO STOP YOU’RE DOING THE FLIRTING AGAIN YOU STUPID-”

Eiji didn’t finish the insult as he heard the door slam open and was met with the seething aura of Ash stomping towards him, reaching for the phone.

On the other side of the line, Shorter gulped before hearing an array of movements and sounds. He worried for a bit before he heard the pained shouts of Ash.

After a bit, Eiji answered, “Ahhh Shorter, I just need to help Ash here, he’s…um… hurt himself.”

“You alright though Eiji?”

“I’m fine!”

“Ash if you can hear me please consider coming to my place-”

The call ended.

.........

............

.....

Eiji returned from the bathroom with a band-aid and medical wipes. He rushed over to the silent Ash who was sitting on the bed, looking at his bleeding sole.

Reading the mood, Eiji knelt down, gently held the foot and began wiping the blood from the wound.

Ash winced. Eiji looked up worriedly.

“Sorry.”

They met eyes.

Ash looked away after a while.

“I’m sorry too. Bad mood this morning.”

Eiji remained silent as he looked down to continue tending to Ash’s wound.

“….You know he’s only joking when he says stuff like that.”

“He knows you and I are together, and he keeps saying you’re cute-”

“Well aren’t I adorable?”

Ash gave him a pointed look.

Eiji rolled his eyes.

“I was making joke….sorry.”

The tense atmosphere ceased a bit as Ash inwardly chuckled at Eiji’s occasional broken he has at times. He truly is adorable.

“Sorry I picked up your phone too. It just kept ringing and I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Why didn’t you just ignore the call? He could just call later.”

“Nah, you know Shorter. He never stops calling until he gets a reply or he thinks we’re dead.”

“Or he’s just bored and wants to annoy us.”

“Ahahah… he’s like that Ash. You know him better than I do.”

“Seems like you two are close recently too.”

Eiji looked up shocked then rolled his eyes. His voice firm as he replied back, “Ash. For the last time, he and I are **friends**. Nothing going on and…”

Ash felt a tug at his arm as Eiji held his hand tight, his thumb massing the insides of his palm comfortably.

“Ash….I love you more than anything and anyone. Even with your mood swings.”

Ash turned away again, only this time the perceptive Eiji caught sight of the slight pink blush now adorning his pale cheeks.

Eiji smiled, before finishing up his nursing by giving a peck to the band-aid on Ash’s sole.

This woke Ash up.

“H-hey that’s gross! Why did’ya do that?” The blush still present on his shocked (embarrassed) face.

“Why not? Can’t I kiss away your pain and stand by you forever?” His voice sang the words out and Ash had caught on.

He mockingly replied with a joking smile, “Well, you can and do take my breath away, hero-san.”

Finally, a laugh erupted from both of them.

Truly these days were they purely laughed out of something stupid was a nice breath of fresh air from the routine. It grounded them, and reminded them of why they needed each other.

It hadn’t been sunshine and rainbows with them as of late, but this scene proved that they can make things work. That they still loved and wanted the best for each other.

“I’m happy you’re smiling again Ash.”

“Yeah…thanks.”

“For what?”

“For existing.”

Both their blushes deepened then.

Ash looked at the pink blush on his boyfriend’s beautiful face. He regretted the thoughts of the early morning mood.

How could he ever leave or rethink his life without Eiji? He truly _did_ love him. The warmth in chest blooming now was not a lie.

It was then that he couldn’t hold himself back. He reached out and gently held Eiji’s cheeks, leaned his face down and slowly connected their lips in a sweet kiss. That kiss stole their breaths away to the point where the room started to spin around them and all that mattered was that glorious moment.

Eiji tasted so amazing. His lips soft and lovely as he remembered. They haven’t been intimate since the argument and now, with this kiss, he remembered what love felt like. Eventually, their clothes were removed, their heated bodies melded together in the sweet embrace of thrusts and moans. They explored their bodies again after an absence of intimacy, remembering the spots they loved to be touched.

The morning regrets and snowy weather was forgotten momentarily as they embraced one another tight, afraid to part.

The world froze, but their hearts thrummed in their chests.

“I love you Ash.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Eiji sipped his coffee while looking at the remains of the photograph.

“Ohh…I love this photo. And that frame was from Japan as well!”

Ash shrugged apologetically. “Sorry, I just sorta drop it every morning.”

Eiji sighed, as his attempts to rub the blood from the photo were fruitless. “Well, what is done is done. We can still keep it but I’m going to miss looking at this every day. Sis took such a nice shot of us over the river.”

Ash dried his hair with the towel from his second shower that morning.

“Don’t we have a ton of photos from that time? That photo ain’t the only one we have of that river and us in it.”

Eiji looked at him annoyedly. “But that one was a _secret shot_. We didn’t know it was happening and that moment was so cute!”

The Japanese man let out another sigh before standing up from his breakfast, photo in hand before sticking it on their fridge with a Mt Fuji magnet.

“That should do for now while I figure out what do to with it.”

Ash nodded absentmindedly, as his attention now turned to the news. Eiji sat beside him, stroking Buddy’s head as he did so and listened carefully to the news anchor.

[POLICE HAVE QUESTIONED MULTIPLE WITNESSES TO THE GANG RELATED ACTIVITIES OCCURING IN THE AREA….MULTIPLE ARRESTS MADE…POLICE REASSURES PUBLIC....CURFEWS IN PLACE AFTER 10PM…..ONTO NEXT NEWS, AN ARRAY OF WEAPONS AND 10 MILLION DOLLARS SEIZED BY POLICE AT A RESIDENCE….]

“I hope Shorter and Alex don’t get caught up in all that. Or more innocent people either.” Eiji said aloud, a worried tone present in his voice.

As worried as Ash was, he turned to Eiji with a smile. “They’ll be fine. I know them.”

A silence followed.

When commercials began, Eiji received a text from his own phone.

Ash, curious and slightly irked, asked “Shorter?”

“Yep.”

“What does he want?”

Eiji raised an eyebrow.

“Ash. He’s just asking if we’re okay. Also he wants me to work tomorrow too from 4pm to 9pm.”

“I’ll drop you off and pick you up as usual. I got my snow tires on.”

“Wait…On your motorbike?” Eiji asked with a glow in his eyes.

Ash grinned. “Of course.”

Eiji trembled in his chair excitedly. He did love it when he rode that motorbike with him. The joyrides they had on it were amazing. The scarlet bike had been a gift to him by Shorter on his birthday and god it had been amazing to ride on during cool summer days and nights.

He’d ride it over the golden gate and just be mesmerised by the view.

“Oh, by the way, Ash, did you ever get back to that librarian lady about that job? Once you get working we can earn enough money and go to Japan for a vacation!”

Ash looked to him with a sorry smile. How did he forget? That lady really did see potential in him on his trial run when he stacked and returned books to their original shelves correctly, and she had forgiven him for getting absorbed in reading books instead of completing the trial.

“Umm….not yet?”

Eiji pinched Ash’s ear lobe with annoyance.

“Ashhhh~”

“My family miss me and I miss Japan, don’t you miss it there too?”

**_*Bleep Bleep*_ **

Ash’s phone vibrated on the table. The blonde picked up the phone, it was Shorter.

**“So you guys good now or what? Also yo. Come over to the restaurant Ash. Me and sis miss you.”**

Before he could text back, Shorter texted with, **“NO EXCUSES. DO IT FOR EIJI. And for yourself.”**

Then he followed it up with a more important message that interested him immediately.

**“After work, we can party at the usual bar before curfew. OK HERE ME OUT. Eiji’s gonna be tired after work. We can leave him at Nadia’s place while you and I do some fun! Let’s get wasted! Like old times!”**

“What’s he saying?” Eiji asked, cutting Ash from his dizzy mind.

“Ah he’s just being Shorter... Also yes, I’ll hang out with you and Shorter before you start your shift.” Ash replied back quickly.

Eiji’s overjoyed expression crushed his suspicion immediately, which was ideally what Ash wanted in that moment as he texted back to Shorter,

**“He better not know.”**

Far away, Shorter smirked and sent his last 3 texts before preparing for the upcoming night ahead:

**“He won’t. We’re gangsters Ash. You need a breather and it’s about fucking time you had some fun.**

**“Oh, and bring your gun too. It’s getting bad here.”**

**“Don’t lie. I know you still have it.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter one of 'Nosedive'!  
> Next chapter will be coming soon, along with the art.
> 
> If you have any suggestions/thoughts, feel free to comment on the fic or contact me on my twitter! @ThirstyQuin98.


End file.
